


the best gift (wasn't 'neath the christmas tree)

by RomanceAddiction



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Chrismukkah, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceAddiction/pseuds/RomanceAddiction
Summary: Felicity lifted the shamash and slowly handed it to Mia. She had insisted on helping to light it.She loved Christmas as much as Oliver had, because presents, but also loved watching the candles being lit every night of Hanukkah.For the Goodbye Olicity Gift Exchange.
Relationships: Felicity Smoak & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	the best gift (wasn't 'neath the christmas tree)

**Author's Note:**

> Written/drawn for @pr0fessi0nal-fangurl on Tumblr for the Goodbye Olicity Gift Exchange  
> <3 <3 <3

The fire crackled warmly in the hearth. Felicity straightened the stockings over the mantle as the pattering of little footsteps grew louder. Christmas had been over for a few days but they usually left the decorations up til the year was over. It was what Oliver used to do.

“Is it time?”  
Felicity smiled as 5-year-old Mia bounded into the living room.   
“Yes, honey. But remember, be careful.”

Felicity lifted the shamash and slowly handed it to her. This year, the menorah had shifted from its usual place on the mantelpiece to the lower coffee table in the living room. Mia had insisted on helping to light it. She loved Christmas as much as Oliver had, because presents, but also loved watching the candles being lit every night of Hanukkah. 

Holding the shamash with both hands, Mia slowly lit the last candle. Steadying her daughter’s arms with her own, Felicity guided Mia to placing the shamash back on its place on the menorah. 9 brightly-lit candles shone in the dim living room. 

Felicity felt a warm hand over hers.

She blinked.

A familiar arm wrapped around her waist.   
Felicity looked down at the warm hand resting over her own. A silver ring sparkled.

She hardly dared to turn around, afraid to break the illusion. It wasn’t possible. Oliver was…

“Happy Hanukkah, Felicity.”

“Daddy!” Mia scrambled out of Felicity’s arms and ran to hug her father. Still, Felicity couldn’t bear to turn around. How many times had she had this dream, only to be bitterly disappointed. 

“Mummy, look! My Chrismukkah wish came true!”  
Felicity had to turn around now.

Her eyes rapidly filled with tears as she was greeted by the sight of Oliver hugging his daughter, a tender look on his face. Although he wore a worn green cloak, with the hood pushed back, underneath was a familiar grey Henley and dark blue jeans. Gently, he placed a kiss on Mia’s forehead. 

She didn’t care if this was a dream or an illusion, Felicity hugged her husband. And, oh, this was real. Somehow.  
She breathed in his familiar scent. 

“How?”

He huffed a laugh.  
“I’m not too sure myself. I could have the Spectre explain it to you but I… don’t fully understand the intricacies of the multiverse, exactly.”

Felicity gripped him even tighter. “So… he’s still in there? Is this… just a visit then?”

“Hey, Hey.”  
Oliver rubbed a soothing hand over her upper arm. “I’m here for good. Somehow, and I’m not questioning how, I’m back.”

As she looked back up at his face, Oliver’s eyes glowed green for a moment, before fading back to their usual blue. Felicity decided that, for once, she wouldn’t question a gift from the universe. She cradled his head in her hands and finally, after 5 years, kissed her husband.

Time seemed to stand still. 

“Daddy! Did you get me a Chrismukkah present?”  
Oh right, Mia was still in the room.

Kneeling down so his face was level with Mia’s Oliver smirked and playfully tweaked his daughter’s nose.   
“I heard you’ve received plenty of presents already.”

Mia pouted.  
“But none of them are from you, Daddy.”

Oliver shook his head. Scooping Mia back into his arms, he started walking towards the window.  
“It’s a good thing I didn’t come empty-handed then. Sort of.”

Turning back towards Felicity, he smiled and nodded towards the window.   
“Come and see. This is for you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am neither Jewish, nor know any in this tiny Asian country. I tried my best with googling but please forgive me if there are any mistakes in the Hanukkah areas. 
> 
> My new brand is fanart + fics because it's twice the work but also half the brainpower.   
> Hey, guess which Olicity kiss I referenced for the one I drew. Lol (It's probably super obvious)


End file.
